The Beginning Of The Three
by ASilverFlame
Summary: Leafpool has just had her kits, and with her best friend/sister supporting her, she feels as if the past is behind her Also a "Letter" Challenge for the LeafClan Forum


Leafpool lied down, her kits suckling her. Three of them, a large, ginger tom with amber eyes, a small black she-cat with beautiful green eyes, and lastly, a cute, small gray tom with a blue blank stare. She couldn't have done this alone, she looked out of the small den she had made, looking out to the moor, she was far from WindClan territory, and even further from ThunderClan's. She needed to have her kits in secret. Unbeknownst to the clans, Crowfeather was the father of these kits, not only a warrior and a medicine cat, but they were both from different clans, which just made it worse if the others would ever find out.

The pretty she-cat continued to keep watch when she saw a ginger she-cat with a white paw run up inside the den, with two plump mice "Here you go Leafpool…" she said sweetly, giving her one. Leafpool couldn't help but smile, "I couldn't ask for a better sister." she mewed, taking a big bite of the prey, she was starving. Squirrelflight smiled, "I'd do anything for you, I'll tell Brambleclaw those are our kits, so you don't get questioned." she reassured. The brown she-cat nodded softly. She was exhausted. Leafpool had to walk Squirrelflight through the procedure so that the kits would be born healthy. Squirrelflight shivered a bit and looked at the sky outside, "It looks like it's getting ready to snow, we should be getting back…" she said. "I'll carry Hollykit and Lionkit," Squirrelflight mewed, "Can you handle Jaykit?"

Leafpool nodded as she waited for her kits to stop suckling before grasping Jaykit in her mouth. Squirrelflight put Lionkit on her back and carried Hollykit in her mouth. The kits mewled a bit, but other then that, they were very cooperative with the trip. Jaykit occasionally tried to break free of his mother's grasp, and Leafpool chuckled, he was a small kit, but he would make a great warrior someday.

There wasn't any trouble in WindClan territory, the trouble began halfway through ThunderClan territory when Sorreltail and Brightheart found them while hunting. Sorreltail was the first to speak, "Kits?! Where'd you find them?" she asked suddenly. Squirrelflight took a deep breath and said with a smile, "They're mine and Brambleclaw's, he's gonna be so proud." she smiled, "I kept them a secret and kept dropping hints, so he knows they're coming." the ginger she-cat explained. Brightheart padded over to her, "Congratulations! They're going to make wonderful warriors some day." she praised, "They all look so healthy too."

Leafpool exhaled deeply in relief, "_What if the kits looked more like Crowfeather…? That would have been a disaster...thank StarClan…"_ she thought to herself as she smiled while her sister was praised. Sorreltail purred, "Having kits is a lot harder than it looks huh?" she asked Squirrelflight. The ginger she-cat purred, "I know...I'm surprised I could handle it." Leafpool purred, she never knew how great of a liar her sister was until this day. Brightheart took charge, "Well let's escort you back to camp! Brambleclaw will be so happy when he see's his wonderful sons and daughter!" she purred.

Leafpool stayed behind for a few moments, Jaykit now mewling a bit in hunger. "Don't worry Jaykit, we'll be safe in the nursery in a few moments...there it will be nice and warm…" she purred as she looked back at WindClan territory. "_Crowfeather will never know...I know that Nightcloud is expecting...meaning he's obviously over me." _She was jerked out of her thoughts by her sister's voice, "Hey?" Leafpool quickly turned and looked at her. "Sorreltail and Brightheart have the other two, they're waiting by the entrance for the third one…" Squirrelflight could tell what was on her sister's mind, "It'll be fine...At least you get to see them whenever you want, Crowfeather doesn't care anymore, I don't think he ever has." she said, trying to help out her sister and best friend.

She nodded, "I know...It's true, Nightcloud's expecting already, not that I should care." Leafpool chuckled a bit, "Come on, let's make your grand entrance as the newest mother to enter the nursery!" Leafpool smiled. Squirrelflight and Leafpool walked side by side back to the camp and Leafpool knew, that she had made the right choice to trust her sister. It was a full proof plan, what could go wrong?


End file.
